(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to table salt (sodium chloride) substitute compositions and their method of use. In particular, the present invention relates to physical mixtures of lysine monohydrochloride and potassium chloride, and optionally succinic acid which produce a salty taste and which unexpectedly closely parallels the taste of table salt.
(2) Description of Related Art
Numerous compositions have been described by the prior art as table salt substitutes. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,874,055 to Liebrecht; 2,824,008 to Perri et al; 2,829,056 to Kemmerer; 3,015,567 to Hause et al; 3,993,795 to Mauror et al; 5,145,707 to Lee; 5,173,323 to Omari; 5,176,934 to Lee and 5,229,161 to Turk. Some of the compositions use lysine mono- or dihydrochloride and potassium chloride mixed together (Omari and Kemmerer); however, there are additional ingredients, particularly glutamates which produce allergic reactions (asthma, headaches, etc. in certain people) and do not enhance taste or sodium chloride, which is to be avoided in salt-free diets.